Double Jinx
by CrescentLight
Summary: Who would have thought Sakura and Tomoyo, our two little angels, would be cursed? How did this happen? Find out in Double Jinx!
1. The Maids' Story

Double Jinx

By: CrescentLight

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CCS...

Well, this story is like the prologue thing of a big project I'm working on, so please read this and review for me! Thanx!

* * *

Chapter 1. The Maids' Story

It was a sunny day in the kingdom and the market was filled with noises. A girl dressed in purple hummed happily as she placed a piece of tofu carefully in the basket she was holding. "Now let see...what else? ...Seems I got them all!" She smiled, but seconds later it disappeared as another girl about the same age crashed into her, sending her basket flying, performing a graceful arc in the air.

"No!" The girl screamed as all of its content spilled out of the basket, "Who are you?" She pointed her finger at the other girl, shouting angrily.

"I'm so sorry," The other girl said, bowing, then when she looked up, surprise was clearly shown in her blue eyes," Ayame! Is that you?"

"Suzame?" The finger fell to her side as Ayame gasped," What are you doing here?"

Soon, the shopping basket laid forgotten on the empty road as the two friends seated themselves at a local teahouse.

"So what have you been doing?" Suzame asked, smoothing a wrinkle out of her green cloak.

"Nothing, I've been working as a maid in the palace since the little princess was born and the curse was cast."

"Oh, I've heard about that. Tell me more about it!" The blue-eyed girl leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, you know when the little princess was born, everyone in the kingdom was really happy and the King and Queen decided to hold a ball for her. All the fairies in the land were invited, but one was late for the celebration," She took a sip of her green tea, "And the party started without her. Now you know how much the fairies hates being left out of the crowd. So she was furious and told everyone that the princess will be cursed."

"So what was the curse?" Suzame asked, taking a bite of her cake.

"It was something about learning to accept. Horrible woman, I tell you," Ayame sighed," I mean, Princess Sakura was an angel. She got her father's brown hair and her mom's emerald eyes. How could that fairy do that?" She slammed her fist on the table, then sighed again and looked up," So Suzame, what's up with you?"

"Like you, I also got a maid job at the Li palace."

"You did? How's the job going?"

"It's okay, the Lis got a kid named Syaoran, he's a year older than Princess Sakura, I think, and he's the sweetest thing you've ever seen in your life."

"So is our princess!" Ayame replied, defiantly.

"I know, just let me finish talking," She paused, giving her friend a dirty look," But to every gift, there's a catch. As for Syaoran, well, he's got no friends, literally. We serve him, but that's it. The kid's lonely; I could see it in his brown eyes. I wish there's something I could do to help." She sighed wistfully, clearly worried about her master.

"I'm sure he would be surrounded by friends soon." Ayame reached over the table and patted her friend's hand.

"I hope so," Suzame smiled, then stood up," I'm sorry, Ayame, but I have to go now to prepare the dinner."

"Yeah, me too."

Soon, the two maids scurried back to their respective kingdom, each wondering when they'll meet again.

* * *

So how was it? This is the first chapter and I got the whole maids-telling-story thing from this Chinese book called 'Hong Lou Meng'(really famous). Read and review, please and thank you! 


	2. Prophecies

**Chapter 2. Prophecies**

Disclaimer：Roses are red, Violets are blue, Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, And neither does you!

Okay...that is one of the freakiest disclaimer thing I've ever typed/wrote/said...but oh well...read the story and leave a review! Please and thank you!

* * *

A year has passed since Ayame and Suzame meet and a lot of things have happened in a year. For example, Princess Sakura's sister Tomoyo was born, King Li's ally, the Hiiragizawa, had their son dragged into a prophecy without any reason.

* * *

One-year-old Sakura played on the grass while her mother, the Queen, cradled the baby princess with a soft smile on her face. She was a beauty, with wavy black hair and her father's amethyst eyes. However, this peaceful moment did not last for longfor footsteps were heard behind.

"Your Highness, His Majesty just came back from his latest quest."A guard said, kneeling in front of the royalties.

"Thank you," The Queen nodded, waving a bejeweled hand. Then standing up in one fluent motion, she turned to the older princess who was in the process of making a flower wreath," Sakura-chan, come, we must welcome your father back home."

The king had a strange habit of going on quests and find certain magical things...but in the end, they always turns out to be something else. For example, there was a time when he traveled around the land to find the Draught of Peace and instead, he found a recipe on making chaos. Then, of course, was the time when he went out and search for a pair of wishing shoes but he bumped into a muddy old boot that un-grant wishes. Needless to say, all of his quests turned out to be failures in the end. And there was no exception this time. 'I wonder what happened this time?' The queen thought to herself.

* * *

It wasn't until sleep time came did the Queen get to ask about his journey.

"Dear, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes," He sighed, and then he saw the delicate risen eyebrow of his wife,"Well, it is something bothering me...You see, on my quest, I was met with a genie."

"And?" She nodded; maybe he didn't fail the mission this time.

"Well, I somehow provoked it-"

"What?" The queen cried in dismay, all the previous good mood and high hopes gone," We've already angered a fairy and got our little Sakura into a curse! I thought you would have learned your lesson by now!"

"Well, I didn't know it was a genie,"He replied,"It was dressed in tattered clothes. Then it asked me for food and I told it to go away. That wasn't the main reason it got mad-"

"I can see that," The Queen replied with a dry smile," The real reason you enraged him was because you called him 'it'."

"Yes, but let's not worry about it." He smiled, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder. For a moment, he thought everything was going to be fine, but then...

"Not worry about it?" Her Majesty shouted at him with a ridiculed look on her face," How could I? Sakura's already got this spell on her and Tomoyo's just a little baby and you are saying 'let's not worry about it'?" Pausing for a moment to breathe, she asked in a more controlled tone," So what did the genie say?"

"He made a prophecy about Tomoyo-chan."

"What was the content?"

"I forgot, but I do remember the important part," He added hastily, seeing the raged look creeping up the Queen's pretty face," Tomoyo has to learn how to adapt to new environment." He sighed, rubbing his temples. His wife was silent, thinking about the words the King just said.

* * *

King Hiiragizawa sat on his throne, furious at what his advisor just told him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" A woman dressed in blue asked, sitting beside him with a sweet smile.

"Yamazaki just told me what the prophecy excepted Eriol-kun to do."

"And what did it except Eriol to do?"

"To help a girl overcome her difficulties." He replied.

"And why are you so mad?" The queen asked, puzzled.

"Also, the royal advisor said that our little prince will fall in love with her, fall in LOVE with her! What if she's a peasant or a mere farmer's child?" The queen nodded, the Hiiragizawa like to keep their blood noble and royal. It wouldn't be right for a peasant to get in the line of royalty.

"Well, then, we'll just have to try our hardest to not let them fall in love." The queen said with determination in her eyes.

"Are you mad?" The king looked her with disbelieving eyes," We can't undo a prophecy! It's against the rules of nature!"

"Do you have a better plan, though?" She asked with coldness in her tone.

"No," Silence ensured the room before he finally answered,"I don't."

"And do we have a choice?" The queen pressed on.

"No," He answered softly," I'm afraid we don't."

"Then it's settled," The queen said," I'll send words for the craftsmen to start building a tower."

"A tower?"

"Yes, a tower for Eriol-kun to stay in. And we'll make sure not a single girl enters."

"Right, right, we shall put male servants in it and educate him how horrible women are," Upon this point, his wife gave him a quite nasty look," With the exception of you, of course, my dear. And we'll make sure he'll hate women race...except you. This way, the prophecy won't be fulfilled!" He rubbed his hands gleefully. Oh what a clever wife he had! This way, the line of nobility would never be tainted and the prophecy will never be fulfilled...or so as he thought.

* * *

Now the second chapter's done too! I'm sorry that it's not very long. And thus the project begins! One will be called 'Princess' and the other would be called 'Always', but the titles could change in the future...so why don't you just leave a review and tell me your ideas of what the titles should be?.


	3. Content Fulfilled

Chapter 3．Content Fullfilled

Several years have passed now and the Kinomoto have expanded their territory too, but one place still remains forbidden: The Forecasting Mountain.

Rumors said an old man lives there, with thousands of prophecies. He is called the Keeper of Prophecies by the villagers and people claim to see him walking around the edges of the steep mountain cliff and indeed, the Keeper of Prophecies does live there.

Today, like all the other days, the old man stood on one of the most dangerous cliff of all, looking at the far-distanced kingdom.

"Kinomoto,"He murmured," Two prophecies are there, waiting for you to fulfill." Just as he finished speaking, a glowing sphere floated to him, giving off a bluish-greenish aura. He examined closely and tsked to himself. "My, the fairies are fairly busy this year and five! Five for fates to intertwin. I am glad I'm not a Maker." He mused out loud, then turned around with his splendid blue robe swishing behind him.

Soon, he arrived at an opening of a cave. Then he went in but he had only walked a few meters before a boulder blocked his way.

"Ofiga letria ofina!" He waved his arm about while chanting in a strange language. Just then the boulder started to burn itself and finally formed a hole just the size for the sphere beside him to float in,"Letriga." He said quietly and the globe, wordlessly, drifted in. As the hole vanished, four more appeared, each with a bubble coming out. One was blue, another was violet, the third was emerald while the last one was yellow.

"Metriga." He flicked his wrist and each sphere whizzed off.

As he walked out of the cave, a golden cascade appeared:

Keeper of Prophecies

Fate is intertwined

Meddle within

It's your responsibility.

'Typical.' He thought as he moved his hand in the air, causing words to flow back to the cascade:

Got it, Fairy

The mission I shall carry

But the strategies will vary.

Then as the cascade disappeared, a loud ramble was heard from below.

"Earthquake!" Someone had shouted from below and the elder man smiled. Finally, the prophecies are on their way to become reality.

Okay, people! This is it, the official end of the 'prologue' thingy, I know I said chapter 2 would be the final one, but I felt another chapter was needed, so here you go. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm now gonna split into two stories: one about Tomoyo and one about Sakura. Watch out for them for me, okay? See you guys soon!


End file.
